Aftermath
by jo-chan
Summary: This is my take on what happened after Ukiya's battle with Kageyama. This takes place in the hospital, right when the camera zooms in when Ukiya and Ruriko's lips almost meet.... Please r&r minna-san!


Aftermath ****

Aftermath

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. I really don't know who made this wonderful anime but I assure you, I'm only writing this to show how much I love the characters of Gate-Keepers.

Author's Notes: This is my take on what happened after Ukiya's battle with Kageyama. Okay, so the setting takes place in the hospital, right when the camera zooms in when Ruriko and Ukiya's lips almost meet...

*************************************************************

Still standing on crutches and tilting precariously towards Ruriko who also tipping towards Ukiya (to catch him maybe?). Their lips were almost touching and Ruriko opened her arms to catch Ukiya's fall.

The white sheets that were hung around the rooftop played an enticing show and tell as the other gatekeepers watched Ukiya and Ruriko with mixed emotions on their faces. Kaoru was smiling yet there were tears in her eyes. Bancho and Specs both watched with green faces. Faye and Reiko had dreamy expressions on their faces.

Ukiya and Ruriko's lips finally meet, her arms opening to catch Ukiya. He took his hands off his crutches and leaned against Ruriko fully, kissing her with relief, joy and most importantly, love. They've known each other forever, having been friends with feelings too new to share.

But now, as they leaned against each other for support and strength, their friendship has come to mean so much more.

*************************************************************

When Ruriko opened her eyes, she saw a smug grin on Ukiya's face.

"Sugoi Rurippe, I had no idea you were such a good kisser..." said Ukiya with a thoroughly besotted expression on his face. 

A loud smack echoed through the rooftop and the other gate-keepers winced as Ruriko's hand connected solidly against Shun's cheek. Ukiya got the spiral eyes while Ruriko shouted in his ear, her face really red, "I told you never to call me sniveler! "

"Ano... Ikisawa senpai is such a violent woman," observed Specs as his eyebrow twitched. Bancho still had stars in his eyes, in his mind he was the one Ruriko was kissing and he suddenly developed a nosebleed. "Ruriko Hime," he said as he wiped away his nosebleed. 

Reiko only smiled as she watched Ruriko reprimanding Ukiya but Ruriko's touch was gentle as she helped Ukiya stand upright on his crutches. "Sou desu ne..." said Reiko and Faye smiled dreamily. "Yokatta, I'm glad those two finally admitted their feelings for each other," said Faye.

Kaoru quietly gazed at the two. It was a little hard for her but she's young. She knew that having Ukiya as a friend was better because from the first, she could see Ukiya's feelings for Ruriko but she just refused to acknowledge it. With a sigh she realized that she was happy for the two. "Aa, it took them long enough and a near tragedy just to see through their own stubbornness," added Kaoru.

Reiko sensed the sadness behind Kaoru's eyes and she smiled. "Kaoru-chan, why don't we get an ice cream later after we see Ukiya back to his room?" asked Reiko. Kaoru smiled as she nodded gratefully. 

Together, the other gate-keepers followed Ukiya and Ruriko who were arguing as they climbed down the stairs.

************************************************************

Ukiya watched Ruriko as she busied herself up with tidying his hospital room. He still couldn't get over it. 'What a kiss...' he thought is eyes straying towards Ruriko's lips again. He suddenly scowled.

"Oi, Rurippe?" he asked and inwardly he grinned at the furious expression on Ruriko's face. 

Ruriko tried to control her temper, honestly she did. But the smirk on Ukiya's face was driving her nuts! 'Remember, he's recovering from his injuries,' thought Ruriko as she approached the bedside, the vein twitching in her head hidden by her bangs.

"Nani Ukiya-kun?" asked Ruriko as she touched Ukiya's forehead, trying to see if he has a fever.

Ukiya caught her hand with his own and brought her closer. A pink tinge crept up Ruriko's cheeks as she gazed at Ukiya's eyes while Ukiya tugged her closer.

"Ruri, I need an honest answer to this all right," asked Ukiya as he looked into Ruriko's eyes. The blush was becoming more prominent now, noted Ukiya with satisfaction.

"H--hai Ukiya," said Ruriko as unconsciously her eyes strayed to Ukiya's lips. She was recalling their kiss earlier. She had no idea Ukiya knew how to kiss! Evidently he could do it well too! A small frown creased her brows at the thought.

"Ruriko... how did you learn to kiss like that?" asked Ukiya seriously.

At first, Ruriko was just too stunned to manage a decent answer. The blush turned into a red riot as she fought to subdue her temper. 'Cool it Ikisawa, this is Shun we're talking to, no need to get upset, he's an invalid retard remember' said Ruriko's inner voice.

"Ukiya no BAKA!" shouted Ruriko and slammed her fist against Ukiya. 

"ITAI!!!"

"You idiot! You're my first kiss!" yelled Ruriko while Ukiya's world was still spinning and chibi Ruriko's were twirling around his head. She turned around to walk out of his hospital room and Ukiya's hand drew her back. 

He pulled on her hand so quickly that Ruriko lost her balance and fell on his bed beside him. She pushed up on her elbows, ready to reprimand Ukiya when he suddenly turned on his side to face her.

"Baka Ukiya-kun! Kisama! I should be the one asking you that why--" sputtered Ruriko.

Ukiya bent his head and kissed her, stilling Ruriko's angry words. Well, at least their kiss didn't change anything at all. Ruriko was still his sniveller whom he'd loved even as a child.

His lips courted and tasted hers before Ruriko gave in and shared the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Ruriko lay her hand against his cheek.

"Ukiya-kun... aishiteru..." said Ruriko as she stared at Shun's eyes, a light blush staining her cheeks. She turned away then, a little embarrassed at her confession. 'Baka! He just kissed her! That doesn't necessarily mean that he loves her!' thought Ruriko.

She felt Ukiya tug on her hand again, asking her to face him silently. At first, she was hesitant to do so, it feels weird to say 'I love you' to someone you've known since kindergarten...

"Oi, Rurippe..." started Ukiya

At that, Ruriko's eyes widened. "Kisama!" she exclaimed as she whirled angrily around to face a smirking Shun.

Ukiya only smiled at her and her attempts to strangle him. Ukiya then took Ruriko's hands in his own as he pulled her close to him. He leaned forward a bit so that he could whisper to Ruriko. "Aishiteru Ruriko... but you're still my Rurippe for me," he said as tears filled Ruriko's eyes.

Ruriko dashed the tears from her eyes as she laughed. "Baka... You know, this very well could be an aftermath of our battle with Kageyama-kun," whispered Ruriko as she rested her face against Ukiya's throat.

Ukiya chuckled a little as he tilted Ruriko's head up a bit. "Aa, most definitely an aftermath...." he said before leaning down to kiss her again.

************

Author's Notes: 

Wai! Wai!!! I love Ruriko-Ukiya! I just wish I did justice to their magnificent story. Please R&R minna!!!


End file.
